


Первый

by Mariza



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Goretober 2019, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Первого вампира Ракель убила в двенадцать лет.
Kudos: 1





	Первый

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждения: описание убийства  
> Примечание: написано в рамках goretober-2019, задание — «Перерезанная глотка»

Острие меча вонзилось в горло и скользнуло вбок, рассекая плоть наискось. Парень захрипел, попытался зажать рану, из которой хлестала неправдоподобно-алая кровь, и рухнул на колени.  
«Характер кровотечения — пульсирующий, обильный, цвет — ярко-красный, — само собой всплыло в голове. — Повреждена артерия. Первая помощь — наложение жгута…»  
Кровавая лужа на асфальте росла с каждой секундой, уже вплотную подбираясь к ее ботинкам. Ракель шагнула назад.  
Парень, хрипя и булькая, все так же безуспешно пытался остановить кровь. На его лице были написаны ужас и непонимание — почему рана не заживает?  
— Дерево, — собственный голос показался Ракель каким-то чужим. — Меч деревянный. — Парень тупо глянул на нее. — Тебе что, не сказали? Дерево смертельно для вампиров.  
«Вампиров губит дерево, — всплыли в памяти рассказы учителя. — Оборотней — серебро. Ведьм — железо. Огонь опасен для всех».  
Парень покачнулся, упал на спину, запрокидывая голову. Края раны разошлись, в ней еще клокотала, вздуваясь пузырьками, кровь — но все уже было кончено.  
Шаги за спиной Ракель услышала, но не обернулась, не в силах оторвать взгляд от убитого.  
— Кровь с оружия вытри, — напомнил учитель, подходя ближе.  
— Ага, — механически отозвалась Ракель. Вытереть кровь. Убрать труп. И ритуал, который она придумала… «У котенка есть коготки», да-да. Сейчас она все сделает, вот еще секундочку постоит…  
Учитель хмыкнул и одобрительно потрепал ее по голове.  
— Поздравляю с первым вампиром, крошка.


End file.
